Pour un Garçon
by Lucas26
Summary: Gabriella est la meilleure amie de Troy depuis de nombreuses années, il n'en peut plus de lui mentir, il doit lui dire pour qu'enfin ils puissent discuter de ce que tous deux ressentent...pour des garçons! Slash/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Pour un Garçon, _Chapitre 1 : Où on en saura un petit peu plus_

« Ok Gab, à ce soir alors! »Troy raccrocha le téléphone un grand sourire aux lèvres, il avait discuté pendant plus de deux heures avec sa meilleure amie Gabriella et au bout de ces deux heures, ils avaient décidé que, comme il leur restait beaucoup trop a dire, il était préférable qu'ils se voient et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient opté pour le fait que Troy passe la nuit chez Gab. Une sorte de soirée pyjama en somme. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle soirée pyjama : Troy était déterminé a dire ce soir a sa meilleure amie le secret qui le rongeait depuis tant d'année...Troy était gay. Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, ils s'était naturellement tourné vers les autre garçons quelques années auparavant et maintenant qu'il l'avait bel et bien accepté, il se devait de le dire a sa meilleure amie qui, si elle était vraiment celle qu'elle prétendait être, l'accepterait sans problème.

Après avoir fourré quelques affaires dans son sac, il avait sauté dans sa Mini et s'était rendu chez Gabriella. Il y arriva comme convenu a l'heure du diner, que Mme Montez (La mère de Gab) avait préparé. Après avoir diné parlant de tout et de rien, ils étaient montés dans la chambre de Gabriella et avaient regardé des photos de la comédie musicale d'hiver à laquelle ils avaient participé avec leurs amis. Ce fut à ce moment là que Troy se décida...

« _Ecoute Gab, il faut que je te parle d'un truc... dit il d'une voix peu assurée.

_Oui je t'écoute, avait répondu la jeune fille avec un sourire malicieux.

_Voila...euh!Je veux pas te mentir plus longtemps...Je préfère les garçons...

_Bah enfin! L'interrompit son amie. Tu te décides à me le dire!

_Comment ça ? Ça se voit tant que ça ? Demanda-t-il, apparemment inquiet.

_Troy, tu es mon meilleur ami, dit elle, c'est normal que j'ai senti ça avec tout le temps qu'on passe ensemble! Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant

_Ouf! Dit il en riant, Je suis heureux que tu le prenne si bien, au moins maintenant je pourrais te parler de ma vie sentimentale!

_Grand dieu! T'imagines tout le temps qu'on va passer au téléphone, déjà qu'on y passe beaucoup!A propos de vie sentimentale! Je t'ai toujours pas parlé du garçon sur qui j'ai des vues...

_Moi non plus! L'interrompit il

_Euh...ça fait quand même bizarre de t'entendre dire ça...Enfin! Je m'y ferais!Dit elle en riant avant d'ajouter, donc, le jeune homme qui fait battre mon cœur est...Chad!

_Wow! Quand tu dis Chad, tu veux dire LE Chad ? Celui qui est dans l'equipe avec moi ?

_Bah oui...

_Je croyais que tu le trouvais stupide...

_Les temps changent! Dit elle en riant, entrainant Troy dans un long fou-rire, après quoi elle ajouta. Non mais en fait, c'est plutot bien que tu sois proche de lui!Vu que tu es proche de lui et que moi je suis proche de toi...Je vais devenir proche de lui!

_Rhaa! J'aime quand tu es manipulatrice comme ça!

_J'avoue! Bref, et toi alors, qui est l'heureux élu...

_Tu sais, je suis un peu fatigué! Dit Troy, On devrait se coucher et...

_Troy! Tu me dis tout de suite qui c'est, bien que je m'en doute! L'interrompit son amie.

_Tu penses que c'est qui alors?

_Euuuh...Attend voir... Dit elle en faisant mine de réfléchir, peut-être...Ryan Evans par exemple!

_Comment t'as su? Demanda-t-il surpris d'avoir été découvert

_Tu le regardes avec passion, surtout quand il danse!!! Quand on dit son nom ton visage s'éclaire, tu as l'air triste quand il n'est pas dans les parages... je continue ?

_Euh, non ça va! On a compris l'idée générale! Dit Troy avec un sourire

_Non mais l'avantage! C'est que je suis assez proche de sa jumelle... et en suivant mon propre raisonnement... »Lorsque Gabriella dit ces phrases, le visage de Troy s'illumina et tous deux partirent en fou-rire. Ils continuèrent ainsi a papoter des garçons de leurs rêves puis se laissèrent peu à peu gagner par la fatigue.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 2 : Où l'on comprendra que ça fait souvent des étincelles de laisser deux manipulatrices comploter._

Cela faisait 4 jours que Gabriella savait « officiellement » que Troy était gay, et en fait ils purent tous deux se rendre compte que ça ne changeait presque rien a leur comportement et à leur amitié. C'est ainsi que maintenant, c'est ensemble qu'ils souriaient lorsque, que ce soit Ryan ou Chad, entrait dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient. De plus, Gabriella harcelait maintenant Troy des qu'elle le pouvait en disant « il ne te quitte pas des yeux... » ou encore « il te fixe!il te fixe! », et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit ce midi là a la caféteria.

« _Juste comme ça, il y a Ryan qui te regarde d'un regard complètement amoureux...

_Pff, Gab franchement t'en a pas marre! Dit Troy quelque peu excedé que Gab lui donne de faux espoirs

_Et toi ? T'en as pas marre de pas voir que ce type est complètement raide dingue de toi ? Donne lui un rencard tu verras bien! Rétorqua Gabriella

_Ça va pas ? Jamais je serais capable de faire ça ! Dit Troy soudain plus calme

_Ah...Bah alors j'en serais capable pour toi » Gabriella se leva et alla à la table ou Ryan mangeait avec sa sœur Sharpay et quelques membres du club d'art dramatique pendant que le visage de Troy se décomposait.

« _Sharp, je peux te parler en privé ? » Demanda Gabriella, la jeune femme blonde se leva et rejoignit la brune quelques mètres plus loin

_Alors? Demanda Sharpay

_J'ai fait ma part du travail, t'as avancé dans tes recherches toi?

_Euh, c'est difficile de trouver des infos mais je suis vraiment persuadé que c'est Troy LE mec dont il est amoureux! » Après avoir fini leur discussion, les deux machiavéliques manipulatrices rejoignirent la table ou Ryan attendait sa sœur. Cette dernière lui apprit que Gabriella et Troy viendrait regarder des films chez eux le soir même étant donné que leurs parents étaient absents et que le lendemain ils n'avaient cour que l'après midi. Et c'est là, en voyant la tête que faisait Ryan, qu'elles furent certaines qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Troy. Gab revient à sa table où l'attendait un Tror apparemment assez inquiet, elle lui expliqua le déroulement de leur soirée et repensa a ce qui les avait amené, Sharpay et elle a conspirer ainsi.

C'etait juste apres que Troy soit parti de chez elle, Gab avait sauté sur le téléphone et avait appelé Sharpay.

« _Allo, Sharp, c'est Gab! Tu m'avais bien dit que ton frère était gay et que tu le pensais accro à Troy?

_Euh oui! Avait répondu Sharpay, Pourquoi ?

_Écoute, j'ai un Scoop! Avait dit Gabriella d'une voix très enthousiaste. Hier, Troy m'a avoué ses sentiments pour ton frère, j'avais raison!

_Ah trop bien! Répondit Sharp à qui Gabriella avait passé son enthousiasme! Il faut à tout prix qu'on les mette ensemble! Écoute, mardi soir mes parents ne sont pas chez moi...

_Excellente idée! On se fait une petite soirée cinéma! En plus le lendemain on commence a 14h. D'ici la essaie de récolter plus d'informations sur les sentiments de ton frère a l'égard de Troy.

_Et toi essaie de faire comprendre a Troy que mon frère l'aime plutôt bien... on fait le point Mardi midi a la cafet'

_Ok, a plus! Bisou

_Ciao »

Décidément elles avaient vraiment tout réglé! Gabriella sortit de ses pensées, certifia a Troy que, oui elle l'aiderait a choisir sa tenue, puis ils se levèrent pour aller assister à leurs cours de l'après midi.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3: Où une soirée cinéma-tenue de soirée, sera une soirée de révélation et une soirée de rêve_ (Partie I)

Sur le parking à la fin de leur journée de cours, Troy et Gab retrouvèrent Sharpay et Ryan qui devaient leur donner un plan pour aller chez eux, ils se mirent aussi d'accord sur le fait qu'ils dormiraient tous chez les Evans, que chacun d'eux fournissaient un film, quelques friandises et qu'il faudrait se mettre en tenue de soirée...Sur ce point seules Gabriella et Sharpay paraissaient être d'accord mais elles possédaient un argument imparable, elles « adoraient » les tenues de soirées... et tout le monde sait qu'il vaut mieux faire ce que Sharpay Evans et Gabriella Montez adorent.

Environ une heure plus tard, Gabriella avait rejoint Troy chez lui et ils étaient tous deux devant la penderie de Troy a choisir entre ses deux smokings favoris. Ils optèrent finalement pour le smoking Blanc, avec une chemise noire et une cravate blanche. Gabriella, elle s'habilla avec une robe noire qui descendait au genoux puis elle mit une étole noire sur ses épaules, elle avait remonté ses cheveux naturellement bouclés en une sorte de chignon éclaté... A environ huit heures moins le quart, ils décidèrent qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. C'est non sans une pointe d'excitation étroitement mêlée a une forte inquiétude que les deux amis montèrent dans la voiture de Troy.

« _C'est parti pour l'enfer, dit Troy visiblement plus qu'inquiet.

_Ou...le paradis, répondit Gab pour rassurer son ami »

Ils arrivèrent a 20h15 tapantes- heure exacte de leur rendez-vous -devant la maison des Evans, ils sortirent de la voiture puis sonnèrent à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Sharpay qui avait revêtu une longue robe beige avec un ruban noir qui lui enserrait la taille et sur Ryan qui portait, lui, un costume beige et une chemise noire.

Hôtes et invités s'installèrent dans le salon et commencèrent par discuter un peu, puis Sharpay proposa de commencer a regarder les quatre films qu'ils avaient prévu de voir. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'installèrent tous les quatre sur le canapé, les deux jeunes filles faisant attention a ce que Ryan et Troy s'asseyent l'un a coté de l'autre. Le premier film était celui qu'avait choisi Sharpay, c'etait un vieux film européen qui était donc sous-titré en anglais et qui était en fait un pur navet...

« _Pff, si j'avais su ce que valait ce film, je ne l'aurais jamais emprunté, désolée, dit Sharp alors que le générique commençait a défiler

_Au contraire, répondit Gabriella, C'est la meilleure chose que tu pouvais faire, les navets, ça endort! »

Elle fit signe a Sharpay de se retourner et elle put alors découvrir Ryan, endormi, sa tête posée sur le torse de Troy, endormi lui aussi...

« _Tu penses pas qu'il faudrait les reveiller ? Demanda Gab

_Écoute, non! Je ne pense pas! Tu te rends compte du temps qu'on a mit a obtenir ça! Répondit Sharpay, Au pire, ils se réveilleront pendant ton film, tu as choisi quoi d'ailleurs?

_J'ai pris _Chicago_, tu sais, cette comédie musicale... »

Ainsi, elles commencèrent à regarder le second film de la soirée, petit à petit, Troy commença à se réveiller, il sentit alors un poids sur son torse et fut ravi de découvrir que c'était en fait Ryan qui était endormi sur lui, il s'intéressa alors au film et put découvrir que c'en était un nouveau qui passait! Heureusement, l'autre était terriblement nul. Il décida alors de s'intéresser a celui ci mais surtout de ne pas bouger pour ne pas réveiller son aimé...Cependant, il s'autorisa tout de même à lui passer la main dans les cheveux, amoureusement, ne sachant pas que Ryan était en fait tout à fait réveillé mais qu'il faisait, lui aussi le moins de mouvement possible...Pour que dure encore ce moment!


End file.
